


Nightmare On The Lone Road

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: On the way back home from a hunt, you have a nightmare.Request: Hiiii I love your fanfics. Is it possible to do one where Dean and Sam are driving and the reader freaks out at Dean’s fast driving due to PTSD with car accidents? If not then that’s ok thanks anyway! - AnonWarning: Mention of car accident, PTSD, trauma
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 18





	Nightmare On The Lone Road

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Look idk if you wanted this to be a Dean x Reader but somehow it happened, lol, like I legit cannot help myself. OMG my first request, legit my heart is so happy!! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the fic!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

The smooth ride of the car gently lulling you to sleep as your head is placed against the window. Your eyes follow the shadows and lights cast from the moon shining above. 

It was calm and was much needed after you just got your ass kicked by a pack of werewolves. You could have sworn you killed them all until one attacked you from behind. Luckily the boys were there to save you, you thought as a smile grows on your face. 

Your eyes begin to grow heavy and your mind slowly fading away from reality to be engulfed by the dream world. The smell of leather mixed with dry blood and dirt were familiar and made the Impala feel like home. 

Only for that home to be ripped away quickly as you finally fall asleep. Head shaking on the window and body being pushed into the back seat as the car travels the uneven, open road. 

Your eyes twitch rapidly as your unconscious mind tries to pick up the pieces until it sends you deeper down the rabbit hole. The wind flies over the hood of the car, shaking the metal and leaves nearby. The sound reminds you of the tragic life you tried to leave behind.

With the lights of the passing street lamps quickly shuffling by as the car accelerates bringing you back to the night you will remember forever. 

The horrible wind and rain pouring down on the old school brown car your father never let you drive. The unruly night sky determining your fates as the sound of a loud truck horn and bright lights instantly wake you up.

Your screaming filling the metal beast, jolting you awake as you shriek into the boy’s ears.

The sudden shock makes Dean almost lose control of the Impala. With both brothers yelling back as if you see something they don’t on the black road. Eyes widen as your screaming continues, making you drop to the floor of the car as Dean continues to swerve off the road, but immediately hitting the brakes before he crashes. 

The sound of heavy breaths fill the car as Sam and Dean are at a loss for words. Unable to fully comprehend why you would start yelling out of nowhere.

Your hands cover your ears and you sing to yourself a song your mother use to sing. The gentle tune brings you back to a simpler time. 

“What the hell, Y/N!” Dean exclaims as him and Sam turn around, “You cannot just scream out of nowhere.” His voice sounding harsher than he intended when he noticed you were nowhere in sight.

The sniffling sound prompting both boys to look down to see you in a crouching position. 

Dean looks over to Sam, who just shrugs in response to his confused look. Both of them completely unsure of the situation of what to do. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean’s voice becomes softer, while one hand reaches over the seat to rub your back. He could feel you clench up under his touch but quickly relax at the sound of his voice.

You slowly lift your head up, your eyes tightly clenched together, swallowing hard as you’re nervous about what you might see when you open them. Your hand rubs along the leather seat, making sure the car has stopped moving completely so you may sit back up. 

Your body shakes as you begin to move, your legs almost breaking under you as you scoot across the seat. You are met with soft eyes from both of the boys, clearly concerned for your safety.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Sam questions as you try to fix your hair.

“Um, not really,” You confessed, your mouth speaking before your mind could catch up. 

Both boys are quiet, waiting for you to speak or do anything. Dean’s arm still hanging over the seat, his fingers circling lightly on your jean-covered knee.

“I guess I just have a lot of PTSD from past car accidents. There was this one time when I was younger that my parents were seriously hurt and I guess I just went back to that unhappy place. It just all happened so quickly, I didn’t know what to do,” your heavy voice explains.

“I’m sorry for screaming,” you mention quickly while picking your nails. 

Dean didn’t realize how little he knew about you until that moment, but was glad you were comfortable enough to share something personal with him and Sam. He knows how it feels to be awoken by horrible nightmares and can sympathize with you.

You continue to catch your breath and wipe the tears away as Dean silently tells Sam to switch seats with you. Sam, of course, understood and prompting asks,

“You wanna switch?” His voice shocking you and yet no words could escape for a response. 

You felt as though your body was frozen and needed a minute to calm down. Dean turns back around, relaxing slightly into the seat. While you didn’t answer, Sam knew you’d want to sit up front anyways.

Sam exits the vehicle and waits for you to move spots before sliding in the uncomfortably short back bench.

“Ready?” Dean asks, waiting for your answer patiently, a small smile resting on his handsome face.

You nod your head, knowing you’ll be safe next to him. As the minutes go by, your glossy eyes meet Dean’s, feeling a sense of comfort and liking towards the older Winchester. 

His eyes eventually settle back on the road in front of him, but not before his hand gently intertwines with yours for the rest of the drive home.


End file.
